Variété Tsubasanienne
by Lyra64
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits dans le cadre des Nuits de l'écriture du Fof. Chapitres 16 et 17 sur les thèmes "pointe" et "chant"     KuroxFye, encore xD !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec mes autres fics, voilà que je me lance dans un recueil d'OS ! XD

Bon, alors...

Disclaimer (je saurai jamais écrire correctement ce mot)** : **Tout à CLAMP, rien à moi...

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous ! **

Note de l'auteuse : On a un thème toutes les heures, une heure pour écrire à partir de ce thème puis le poster sur le site, et on s'arrête quand on est fatigué...tout le monde saisit le principe ? Je donne le thème à la fin, pour pas tout gâcher :p

**J'invite les petits gens n'aimant pas le yaoi à quitter la page ^^ C'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais moi j'écris des textes où y a des gentils messieurs qui embrassent d'autres gentils messieurs...ou qui font plus si affinité...*sifflote***

**Pour résumer : y a du KuroFye dans ce chapitre, on verra pour les autres :p (promis, je vous préviendrai)**

Bonne lecture mes gens :)

* * *

« Eh, le mage, t'en as pas marre de rien foutre de la journée ?

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à face - ou plutôt nez à nez - avec Kuro chan. Une lueur de sévérité luit dans ses immenses yeux rouges.

- Moi, « rien foutre » ?

Bon, okay, je n'ai pas fait énormément de choses utiles depuis ce matin…Je suis resté dans mon lit, bien au chaud….

Je tente cependant une objection :

- N'importe quoi : j'ai fait plein de choses, aujourd'hui ! Comme….heu…..faire la vaisselle avec Sakura ?

Les sourcils de Kuro Kuro sont tout froncés….J'ai comme l'impression que ma réponse ne lui convient pas… J'ai pourtant utilisé mon plus joli sourire !

Il s'avance vers moi et grogne :

- Tu sais qu'il reste encore une plume de la princesse à trouver, te chercher du travail pour qu'on puisse garder ces foutues chambres d'hôtel, recoudre les vêtements que Shaolan s'est déchiré dans le dernier monde…

Aaah, pitié, faites le taire !

Je m'enfonce sous la couette et plaque l'oreiller sur ma tête, histoire de ne plus entendre ce méchant ninja m'embêter.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je ne ferais rien ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas du tout la force : je suis tout mou, tout mou, tout mou…!

- Laisse moi tranquille, Kuro chou….je gémis. J'ai sommeil !

- Mais t'as passé toute ta journée à dormir !

- Hmpfff…

Je l'entends grogner. Je me demande si ça veut dire qu'il va me laisser enfin en paix…

Eh bien non, monsieur le ramoneur en a décidé autrement ! Il tire brusquement sur la couette tout en ignorant superbement mes protestations !

Je finis par m'aplatir sur le plancher, au pied du lit, comme le mollusque que je suis…et je me suis fait mal en plus !

- Kuro chan est méchant…si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me motiver pour que je bouge un peu…

- Parce qu'il faut te motiver en plus ?

- Mais oui, me motiver, me stimuler….

Il me regarde bizarrement maintenant…

- Tu veux de la drogue, c'est ça ? il demande, incrédule.

- Mais non !

Hmmm…quoique…il y a bien une drogue qui me tenterait, remarque…

Mon regard glisse sur les lèvres de Kurogane.

- Kuro chan…

Je me lève et m'approche de lui, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

- Tu sais comment tu pourrais me motiver à faire l'effort surhumain de me bouger un peu ?

Il me fixe toujours, étonné…ahaha, il va regretter de m'avoir sorti de mon nid douillet d'une façon si abjecte !

Et hop, je plaque ma main sur sa nuque et je lui vole un bisou !

Il a peine écarquillé les yeux que je me suis déjà enfui en courant.

- Pauvre abruti de mage, reviens ici ! »

Le hurlement de Kuro retentit derrière moi, et je galope toujours pour lui échapper. Je me sens beaucoup moins fatigué, tout d'un coup !

Finalement, je me demande :

Existe-t-il meilleur stimulant qu'un baiser de la personne que l'on aime ?

* * *

Le thème était donc "stimulant"

Merci à mon papa et à mon dico de m'avoir donné la définition :p

J'espère avoir réussi cet OS XD

A part ça...je vais être en retard pour le prochain thème !

A+


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième !...et le dernier pour cette nuit...**

Pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi, mais là je suis fatiguée :p Heureusement que Samanga était là pour m'encourager...Merci TT_TT !

Mais allez-y, les gens, lisez, lisez ! XD

Bonne lecture ~~

**Ah ! Non, arrêtez vous ! **

**Petit avertissement : ici, des messieurs aiment des messieurs. Ici, les homophobes et autres cliquent sur la petit croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran. Ici, Lyra invite les autres à lire (et à commenter si vous en avez envie :p) **

**Ici, Lyra ne se fera plus gronder parce qu'elle n'a pas averti les gens que son texte comporte du KuroFye...xD**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment définir le sentiment qui les unissait.

Etait-ce de l'amitié ?

Non, c'était plus fort que ça…

De l'amour alors ?

Peut être…peut être pas…

Il ne savait pas…il ne pouvait pas le dire avec précision…

S'il avait fait toutes ces choses pour cet abruti de mage, c'était parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, c'est vrai…

Il tenait à lui, d'accord, mais comment ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

Il était allé jusqu'à se couper un bras pour le sauver…Donc il pouvait en conclure qu'il pouvait aller vraiment très loin, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir un sourire de cet idiot de blondinet.

Bon, d'accord…

Il tenait à lui, il aurait tout fait pour lui…

Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas quelle était la nature du sentiment qu'il ressentait pour lui !

Tout ça restait atrocement flou, comme si ses pensées avaient été envahies par une chape de brouillard….

C'était pénible, pour un guerrier de sa trempe, de se sentir déstabilisé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur cet abruti de sentiment !

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il en avait marre de réfléchir la dessus depuis le petit jour. Cet imbécile de Fye était décidément bien pénible !

Alors…amour, amitié ? Simple attirance ? (due au charme ravageur et la beauté presque insolente de ce crétin)

Son regard brûlant croisa soudain celui du magicien, installé en face de lui sur un fauteuil. Le blond lui offrit un joli sourire, un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, et Kurogane sentit sa mauvaise humeur de grand méchant ninja fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant alors d'enregistrer le moindre détail du visage de l'homme en face de lui.

Bon…amour ou amitié ? Plus ou moins ? Tout ça n'était décidément pas bien clair ! Peut être le mage avait-il lancé un sort pour qu'il reste embrouillé, comme ça…

Il grogna. Il commençait à penser n'importe quoi…

Ses idées restaient floues, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait restait vague…

_Vague… pour qualifier un sentiment qui m'unit à cet énigme sur pattes qu'est le mage, ça devrait me suffire amplement, non ?_

Un sourire fatigué vint ourler les lèvres de Kurogane.

Pour aujourd'hui, il devrait finalement se contenter de ça…

* * *

Hmmm...

Le thème était "vague", mais là ça serait plus "hésitation", non ? Bon...on n'a qu'à dire que c'est la même chose...

Merci d'avoir lu =)

Les prochains Os seront pour...la prochaine nuit d'écriture...si je peux y participer...

XD Bye bye mes gens !

A+

Lyra


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ En attendant l'épilogue de ma fic, que diriez vous de lire quelques OS ?

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 11****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris), pour le thème ****gâteau****.**

**Attention, ce texte comporte du KuroFye ! Homophobes s'abstenir ^^**

Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas le fandom : Kurogane est un ninja qui déteste les sucreries, Fye un mage qui adore le taquiner...et Mokona un lapin magique insupportable ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Kurogane se décida enfin à se sortir du lit. La veille, il avait combattu des démons avec Shaolan, et en était ressorti blessé. Le gamin devrait se débrouiller tout seul quelques temps.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, faisant attention à ne pas blesser davantage sa jambe.

Soudain, une odeur des plus désagréables vint lui chatouiller le nez.

Il fronça les sourcils. A tous les coups, cet imbécile de magicien était encore en train de cuisiner une horreur sucrée et de ce fait immangeable.

Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers la cuisine, poussant silencieusement la porte.

Fye était là, lui tournant le dos et s'affairant devant la cuisinière. Il sortit du four un énorme gâteau qui, d'après l'odeur, semblait être au chocolat.

Il le démoula en chantonnant, avant de renouer correctement son tablier dans le dos.

Sans qu'il sache précisément pourquoi, le rouge monta aux joues du ninja, tandis qu'une image digne du fantasme le plus pervers qui puisse exister lui apparut...un imbécile de blondinet, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un tablier rose et...

Kurogane secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette délicieuse vision de son esprit.

« Kuro chan ? Ca ne va pas ?

La voix du mage le fit sursauter. Fye se tenait face à lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Grmpf, grogna le ninja en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit à la table, en face du magicien, et regarda d'un air écoeuré les gâteaux posés sur la cuisinière. Le blond surprit son regard, et sourit encore plus.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Kuro sama ! Ils sont pas beaux, mes gâteaux ?

-...Ils ont l'air dégueulasses.

- Kuro ! hulula le blond, choqué. En plus d'être grossier, tu es méchant ! Je vais le dire à Mokona !

- Cette boule de poils...qu'elle aille au diable, soupira le brun.

Fye rit doucement, et mit un autre gâteau au four.

A nouveau, Kurogane le dévora du regard, le déshabillant par la pensée sans même s'en apercevoir... Le blond feignit de ne pas le voir faire et ne dit rien, mais une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues habituellement si pâles.

- Les enfants ne rentreront pas avant le repas, j'ai pensé que ça leur ferait plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hmpff...

- Oui, je me doutais que tu serais d'accord !

Fye commença à mélanger avec application la patte à gâteau dans un grand plat en plastique. Il tira la langue sous l'effort, ses sourcils se fronçant dans une mimique adorable.

Comme hypnotisé, le brun s'approcha de lui.

Le magicien sourit, et trempa son doigt dans la patte à gâteau avant d'en badigeonner le nez du ninja.

- Hyuuu, comme ça tu as l'air encore plus appétissant, mon Kuro gâteau !

Il passa le doigt sur le nez du guerrier, qui se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter dessus. Il le suça pensivement, regardant le brun dans les yeux.

Ce dernier posa ses deux mains de chaque côté des hanches du blond, le plaquant contre la cuisinière et l'empêchant de partir.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et un goût de chocolat envahit la bouche de Kurogane. Il préféra cependant se concentrer sur la douceur de la langue de son blondinet délicieux.

- Les gâteaux sont dégueulasses, mais j'avoue que le baiser n'est pas mauvais...

- Kuro...mais pourquoi tu rougis ? se moqua le blond en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

- Grmpf, grogna l'autre en lui mordant le cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, Fye s'amusant parfois à mettre du chocolat sur le visage de son amant. Ce dernier, sans cesser de grogner, déshabillait doucement son blond préféré, avec un sourire carnassier.

Soudain, une odeur désagréable vint leur chatouiller les narines. Fye pâlit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kurogane, le repoussant vivement.

- Oh nooon, Kuro chan ! J'ai fait brûler mon gâteau, gémit-il en le sortant du four.

Le brun soupira et saisissant le blond par la taille, l'obligea à s'allonger sur la table.

- Pas grave, murmura-t-il d'une voie brûlante. On a mieux à faire que de manger des pâtisseries... »

Fye sourit avant de l'embrasser, songeant qu'il mangerait le dessert avant le reste du repas.

Un délicieux Kuro gâteau...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé =)

A+

Lyra


	4. Chapter 4

**Re bonsoir mes gens ! **

Nouveau thème, nouvel os !

**Thème : tableau**

Très court, mais mignon ^^ **KuroFye**, of course =)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Son crayon glissa doucement sur la toile, esquissant les premiers traits d'un visage fin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Encore une fois, il peinait à capturer entièrement l'image de la personne qui lui faisait face.

A nouveau, le crayon glissa, ébauchant quelques épis de cheveux, coiffés en bataille sur la tête de son modèle.

Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Quand ils étaient là, dans la salle d'arts plastiques, il laissait tomber son éternel masque souriant. Il se dévoilait peu à peu tel qu'il était : un jeune homme fragile, qui avait besoin qu'on l'aime pour ne pas s'effondrer...

Les yeux lui donnèrent plus de mal que le reste, mais il en vint à bout. Son crayon glissa encore une fois sur la toile, créant quelques zones d'ombre.

Il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de certains détails. Alors qu'il allait les arranger, son modèle bougea légèrement, visiblement ankylosé à force de rester immobile.

« Eh, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bouger, j'ai pas terminé.

L'autre soupira, mais ne dit rien. Il savait à quel point le dossier que son ami devait rendre était important pour la suite de ses études en arts.

L'artiste en herbes posa finalement son crayon à côté du chevalet, et fit un signe de tête à son modèle, l'invitant à venir voir le résultat final.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'il contemplait le tableau.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? murmura-t-il finalement.

- ...Ouais...

Fye eut un petit sourire en contemplant la toile, sur laquelle il apparaissait avec un air mélancolique. Son ami avait esquissé quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues fines.

- Tu as tout le temps l'air triste, chuchota le brun. Les autres ne le voient pas, mais moi si...J'aimerais que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer avec moi, sois toi-même...

Le blond eut un léger sourire, mais plein de sincérité.

- Merci Kurogane, ça me fait très plaisir... »

Doucement, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier glissa une main derrière sa nuque et le serra contre lui, respirant doucement son parfum si particulier.

S'il avait su, il aurait dessiné ce tableau plus tôt, pour que Fye se révèle enfin à lui...

Mais ne dit-on pas « mieux vaut tard que jamais » ...?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Allez, au début je suis sûre que vous imaginiez Fye en train de dessiner Kurogane ! Et ben non !

A+


	5. Chapter 5

**Dernier thème : sport**

**KuroFye**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Premier cours...**

« Flowright ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous appelez ça courir, peut être ? Bougez vous, un peu ! »

Dix tours de terrais en moins de 10 minutes... ? Mais il est taré ce prof ! A 18 ans, j'ai de très longues jambes mais faut pas non plus pousser ! Rah non mais quel crétin ce type, j'aimerais bien l'y voir moi, des fois !

Bouffon aux yeux rouges, va mourir !

**Deuxième cours...**

« Bon sang, mais vous allez frapper dans ce ballon, Flowright ? Mais quel mollusque, je vous jure ! Le but du volley est d'envoyer la balle au-dessus du filet ! »

Merci, professeur, je le sais bien !

Je déteste ce type. C'est un vrai tyran, même si c'est un canon...je n'ai jamais vu des fesses aussi jolies...et ces bras musclés...hmmm...

Bref, je devrais peut être me concentrer sur le jeu, sinon il va me tuer...

**Troisième cours...**

« Mais c'est pas vrai...c'est pas vrai ! Tapez dans le volant avec votre raquette, imbécile ! Dans le volant ! Et arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air assassin, sinon dix tours de terrains, feignasse ! »

Disons que mater les fesses de mon prof est plus intéressant que taper dans ce foutu volant...J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me concentrer quand il passe devant moi... Oh my god, je crois que je bave ! Arf...

**Quatrième cours...**

« Mais courez après le ballon, bon sang ! Et arrêtez de regarder les attaquants vous le prendre comme ça ! Mais quelle andouille, nom de dieu ! »

Je n'aime pas le football. D'ailleurs, je ne regarde jamais la Coupe du monde, je m'en fous. Et puis, écouter la douce voix de mon prof me hurler dessus est tellement plus délicieux...Moi, maso ? Complètement !

Et puis...aïe ! Ma cheville, bon sang !

**Un peu plus tard...**

J'arrive pas à croire que Kurogane sensei m'ait porté jusqu'au lit de l'infirmerie...Elle est totalement déserte, l'infirmière est partie fumer une clope...elle est timbrée cette femme, Yuko je crois...

Je regarde mon prof en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Oh rien, je me disais juste que je ne me serais jamais blessé si nous avions plutôt fait des galipettes...

Avec l'air lubrique que je prends, je suppose qu'il a tout à fait compris à quoi je faisais allusion. Il s'assoit en effet sur le lit, avant de se pencher sur moi pour me dévorer les lèvres...

Je n'aime pas particulièrement le sport...

Mais je dois bien avouer que le sport de chambre avec Kuro chan ne me déplait pas...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

A+

Bonne nuit XD

Lyra


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes ! (tous ? XD)**

Et voilà, je participe à ma troisième nuit de l'écriture du Fof ! Jetez un oeil dans mes favoris, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! :D

Le thème est **cochon** !

Couple = KuroFye, donc yaoi ! :D Enjoy !

**Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le fandom :**

**Kurogane = ninja, guerrier, brun, yeux rouges, grognon...etc**

**Fye = blond, yeux bleus, pénibles, magicien...etc**

J'espère que ça vous aidera un peu XD ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une drôle de bestiole...ou comment se passionner pour un cochon... !**

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il le regardait, accoudé à la barrière de l'enclos.

Jamais il n'avait vu bête si singulière.

Un corps tout rond, gras et rebondit, d'un rose tendre.

Un nez des plus étranges.

Une queue toute bizarre, en tire-bouchon.

Et il y avait aussi les petits bruits qu'il poussait parfois, ces espèces de « grouiiik ! grouiiik ! » qui l'avaient d'abord terrorisé.

Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il voyait ce que cette étrange chose pouvait bien être.

« Ah, tu étais là, abruti de mage !

Absorbé par les questions qu'il se posait à propos de cette drôle de bestiole qui l'intriguait, Fye sursauta.

Ses jolis sourcils blonds se froncèrent en une mimique adorable lorsqu'il pointa la source de son étonnement à Kurogane.

- Dis, Kuro chan, c'est quoi ce truc là ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi perplexe.

- De quoi... ? Ca ? Le cochon ? s'étonna le brun.

- Aaah...alors c'est un cochon !

Kurogane haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, cet imbécile de magicien n'avait encore jamais vu de cochon de sa vie...

- Et...ça sert à quoi ? l'interrogea subitement Fye.

- ...ben...

Ah, voilà qu'il devait expliquer l'utilité d'un cochon ! Il avait tout gagné ! S'il avait su, il ne serait pas parti à la recherche de cet imbécile de blondinet ! Mais la princesse Sakura s'était inquiétée de ne plus le voir, d'autant plus que la ferme où on les avaient si bien accueillis étaient vraiment très grande.

- On peut le manger, répondit le guerrier. On en fait du saucisson, des côtelettes...

- Je vois...tout est bon dans le cochon ! s'exclama Fye, devant l'air ahuri de Kurogane.

- Pardon... ?

- Non...j'ai entendu ça l'autre jour à la radio, bafouilla le blond.

Exaspéré par les idioties, pourtant habituelles, du mage, le brun se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Tant pis, les gamins et la boule de poils s'inquièteraient !

- Kuro kuro ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Le cochon pourrait me manger ! glapit Fye en lui sautant dessus, s'agrippant à son cou comme un koala.

Le brun glissa un bras autour des épaules du magicien, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas te manger...chuchota-t-il, très sérieux tout à coup.

Fye piqua un fard, se rendant compte que le ninja était vraiment _trop_ proche.

Il sentit les lèvres du brun effleurer son front et frissonna. Le guerrier l'attira à lui, le serrant contre son corps musclé, et murmura si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre :

- Si quelqu'un doit te manger ici, ce sera moi...

Le blond sentit un souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres, et frôla la crise cardiaque en comprenant – enfin ! – que le brun était en train de l'embrasser. Il lui répondit maladroitement, une fois la première surprise passée.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, Fye se retrouvant soudainement à bout de souffle.

Sans attendre, le brun le souleva et le jeta sur son épaule, façon « sac à patates ».

- Eh ! Mais...lâche moi ! Kuro chan !

- Je ne connais pas de Kuro chan, soupira le guerrier.

- Kurogane ! repose moi par terre ! brailla le blond en gigotant.

- La ferme, grogna le brun. Je vais te montrer où se situe la chambre qu'on doit partager, et faire visiter un peu.

La blond couina encore de nombreux noms d'oiseaux à l'attention du ninja puis s'arrêta subitement, sentant que son « ami » venait de le jeter sur une surface moelleuse.

_Un lit... !_

Avec un sourire carnassier, le brun se pencha et captura les lèvres de son futur amant.

Et tandis que Fye nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour répondre à son baiser, Kurogane songea que le blond comprendrait bien vite quelle sorte de cochon était la plus intéressante...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je vais aller boire mon chocolat chaud en attendant XD

Passionnante ma vie x3

A+

Lyra ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Me voilà de retour ! Avec 30 minutes d'avance ! XD**

Le thème est **fer** et ce texte un peu plus sérieux, beaucoup plus triste que l'autre ! Non ! ne fuyez pas ! XD

Je voudrais remercier Samanga, dont la bonne humeur me maintient éveillée XD et The Lord of Poets, qui a eu la charmante idée...de me donner une idée ! XD Merci à vous deux ! :D

La couple est ShaolanxSakura ! Mon tout premier ! :D Pour une fois que je ne fais pas de KuroFye XD !

**Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire, voici un rapide résumé made in moi :**

Au pays de Clow, Sakura perd la mémoire. Pour la sauver, Shaolant change de dimension, et Yuko, grande magicienne des différents mondes, lui offre son aide : pour traverser les dimensions et retrouver les plumes de la princesse Sakura, fragments de sa mémoire, elle doit tout oublier de leur histoire d'amour ! :O

Voici donc les pensées de notre cher Shaolan...

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :D

* * *

**Comme des épines de fer qui éraflent mon coeur...**

C'est comme un morceau de fer enfoncé dans ma poitrine.

Une douleur sourde me submerge à chaque mouvement esquissé, à chaque parole prononcée, à chaque rire qui m'échappe...

Ce sont des larmes glacées qui roulent sur mes joues, à chaque fois qu'il remue un peu, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce davantage dans mon coeur.

C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle me parle, à chaque fois que nos corps se frôlent.

C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle semble se rappeler de ce lointain passé qui lui a été volé, à chaque fois que je me dis que peut être...

Mais ce « peut être » ne viendra jamais, Yuko me l'avait pourtant bien dit ! C'était le prix à payer pour la sauver, et je l'ai accepté...

Ce sont des épines de fer qui éraflent mon coeur quand je la croise dans les couloirs de la maison que nous louons.

Ce sont ces épines de fer, qui s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément en moi, qui me blessent chaque jour davantage.

Pourtant, chaque sourire qu'elle m'offre est comme un baume sur les blessures infligées par ce fer impitoyable.

Mais pourrai-je jamais guérir de ce mal qui me ronge ?

Et quand bien même ce fer qui me torture se déciderait à rouiller, ne serait-il pas toujours en moi ? Guettant la moindre de mes faiblesse pour frapper à nouveau...

Ô, Sakura, notre amour ne pourra-t-il jamais éclore, pareil à une fleur d'une beauté incomparable ?

Serons-nous à jamais séparés par ce rideau de fer qu'est la perte de tes souvenirs ?

Moi qui donnerais ma vie pour toi, me voilà réduit à néant, cadavre ensanglanté gisant sur ce sol glacé, meurtri par ces épines de fer qui éraflent mon âme comme mon coeur.

Et pourtant, oui pourtant...

J'aimerais tant qu'un jour, toi et moi puissions enfin être heureux...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D

Un avis serait le bienvenu XD !

A+

Lyra64 (qui retourne boire son chocolat chaud ! XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Me revoilà avec un Os écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris) sur le thème bromance (amitié fraternelle entre deux garçons) Donc pas de yaoi...XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Thème : Bromance**

C'est à aux pays des cerisiers en fleurs qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ôto, un monde virtuel où de réelles amitiés avaient pourtant pu voir le jour.

Shaolan n'était pas du genre à se lier facilement aux autres, mais ce Ryu Ô avait réussi à franchir toutes ses barrières, rien que le temps d'un sourire...

Ensemble, ils avaient combattu des démons, affronté des dangers tous plus grands les uns que les autres...

Et au milieu du tumulte, il y avait leur si belle amitié, celle qui leur permettait de tenir malgré la douleur qui les assaillait, celle qui les aidait à rester debout, même face à l'adversité...

Ils étaient un peu comme des frères, liés par des liens invisibles mais pourtant si forts...

Mais il avait fallu se séparer. Changer de dimension, et se dire adieu...

L'avantage des voyages entre les dimensions, ça avait été de le retrouver presque immédiatement.

Il se tenait là, en face de lui, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, ses cheveux roux toujours aussi indisciplinés...

Shaolan avait senti son coeur bondir de joie en l'apercevant. Il était l'un de ses premiers véritables amis, et il comptait vraiment pour lui.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même qu'à Ôto, mais c'était quand même lui. Comme l'avait si justement dit Fye, ils partageaient tous la même âme. Tous semblables, bien que parfois un peu différents...

Leur amitié, elle, n'avait pas du tout changé. C'était ce mélange de fraternité, de confiance mutuelle qu'ils s'offraient jour après jour...

Et puis, un nouveau départ... Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune archéologue avait quitté son ami le coeur moins lourd.

Parce que quelle que soit la dimension qu'il visiterait, il savait que Ryu Ô serait là, l'attendant le sourire aux lèvres, le regard un peu moqueur, et la main tendue, l'invitant à le rejoindre, encore et encore...

Une telle amitié ne se souciait pas de la distance, des différences, des changements de dimensions...Elle était là, se dressant fièrement face au monde et à sa cruauté.

Comme une belle fleur, elle saurait s'épanouir au fil du temps...

* * *

Première fois que je n'écris pas un KuroFye XD Trop dur ! En parlant de KuroFye, je profite de poster ce one shoot pour **signaler à mes lectrices habituelles de passer sur mon profil, où un mot à propos de mon épilogue sera écrit prochainement.**

Merci pour votre lecture :D !

A+

Lyra


	9. Chapter 9

Et hop ! Deuxième et dernier Os de la nuit ;)

**Avertissement pour les fans de Sakura :** Ici, Sakura chan se fait massacrer par mes soins. J'adore le personnage, mais j'avoue que j'avais besoin d'écrire un texte sur le bizutage, quitte à me venger sur un personnage...Pardon Sakura, je t'aime quand même ! XD

Bonne lecture, et ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)

* * *

**Thème : Cruche.**

En général, ils n'étaient pas trop du genre à dire du mal des autres dans leur dos. Pas du tout, même.

Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, c'était carrément impossible de s'en empêcher.

Le simple fait de la voir passer devant eux, le matin, dans la cours du lycée, déclenchaient chez eux un fou rire irrépressible.

Elle n'était pourtant pas méchante, cette petite ! Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour aider les autres, pour leur remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas...

Pourtant, décidément, ils n'arrivaient pas à la voir autrement qu'une empotée, une potiche...une véritable cruche !

Ils se demandaient souvent comment son petit ami faisait pour la supporter...Elle et ses éternelles remarques stupides, bien qu'empruntes d'une très grande gentillesse...Trop grande gentillesse !

Elle était du genre à s'excuser en permanence, même auprès des gens qui se moquaient d'elle !

La pauvre ne comprenait quasiment rien en cours, surtout dans les matières scientifiques. Elle y mettait pourtant tout son coeur, tirant la langue sous la concentration, répétant les formules avec soin avant chaque contrôle...et ressemblant de plus en plus à une pauvre cruche !

Totalement ingénue, elle était l'innocence même, et tout le monde s'amusait à lui faire des blagues pleines de sous-entendus...

Surtout ces deux. Ils aimaient particulièrement s'embrasser passionnément devant elle, histoire de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et une nouvelle tranche de rire !

Elle était également extrêmement maladroite, comme tout bonne cruche qui se respecte ! Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle casse quelque chose, tombe de sa chaise ou se casse la figure au beau milieu de la cour de récréation !

Oui, la pauvre Sakura était l'archétype même de la cruche de base : gentille, naïve, potiche, maladroite, un peu stupide sur les bords...et totalement inutile...

Et ça, ce n'est sûrement pas Kurogane et Fye qui diraient le contraire !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

A+

Lyra


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir Pariiiis !

...euh...bref...XD ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof ^^ (voir mes favoris)

Sur le thème : Ombre.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues ! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais ça n'est pas évident...pardon !

* * *

Ici, il fait froid.

La pluie tombe drue sur le pavé glacé de la ruelle.

Elle frigorifie les passants jusqu'aux os, s'infiltrant dans leurs vêtements et ruisselant sur leurs joues, pareil à des larmes.

Les rares voitures qui passent roulent lentement, éclairant d'une lueur blafarde et inquiétante des coins de rue que l'on préfèrerait ne pas voir, même brièvement.

Ici, les corps ressemblent à des ombres.

Ils ne sont pas faits de chair et de sang, mais de quelques volutes de fumée noire et suintante de désespoir.

Ces ombres, pourquoi sont-elles là ?

Je ne sais pas…

Et moi, pourquoi suis-je là ?

Mes mains sont quasiment transparentes. Comme si je n'existais déjà plus, comme si je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde.

Ici, tout est sombre.

Les ombres se mouvent avec une aisance singulière dans ce royaume de noirceur. On dirait qu'elles dansent. Des danseuses brisées par la dureté de la vie ; elles aussi ont dû espérer quelque chose de cette chienne qu'est notre existence.

Et elles ont échoué ici, comme moi.

Ici, on a tout perdu.

Ca doit être pour ça qu'on est là.

Pareil à une âme en peine, l'ombre de la personne que nous avons été s'éteint peu à peu, disparaissant au milieu de cette petite ruelle glaciale.

Ici…je ne sais même pas comment j'y ai atterri

Le chagrin de trop.

Le verre de trop.

La bouteille, même…

Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Et comme une ombre, sans attache, j'ai dérivé.

Ici, je suis loin de la personne que j'aime.

Et ses mots d'adieu résonnent encore en moi.

Je vais me laisser engloutir par la noirceur de cet endroit.

Et dire au revoir à ces cruelles illusions dont je me suis bercé.

Ici, l'ombre finit toujours par l'emporter.

Et ça n'est peut être pas plus mal pour moi.

Moi qui ne suis déjà plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit me retenait encore ici…

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Et merci au site pour avoir fichu ma mise en page en l'air ! :D

A+

Lyra


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyyyy ! Et me voici de retour avec un second texte ! Glauque lui aussi, bien que dans un autre style !

Bonne lecture !

Thème : prison

* * *

« Eh, le mage, ça va ? T'es livide...

Fye ne souligna même pas l'éternel refus de son compagnon à ne pas utiliser son prénom.

Son visage, habituellement pâle, avait pris la couleur de la craie.

Ses grands yeux bleu azuré s'étaient voilés, et seule une peur immense luisait dans leur fond.

Ses mains fines se serraient convulsivement l'une contre l'autre tandis que son regard effrayé parcourait les moindres recoins de l'endroit.

Son corps longiligne tremblait presque imperceptiblement.

De froid ?

De peur peut-être...

Le lieu était désert.

Ils étaient entrés par une petite porte, dissimulée derrière un rideau de verdure.

Porte qui s'était refermée sur eux dans un grincement lugubre. Probablement de la magie noire.

A présent, il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire.

Quand Mokona leur avait indiqué d'où provenaient les ondes de la plume, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi davantage. La princesse était malade, et le gamin était resté avec elle au village.

Ils étaient entrés dans la grotte, prêts à affronter n'importe quel danger.

_Mais pas celui là._

C'était une prison.

Sans doute y avait-on enfermé des condamnés à morts, puisque des squelettes jonchaient le sol. Certains étaient accrochés aux murs humides par des menottes de fer...

Un spectacle macabre qui aurait glacé les os de n'importe qui. Mais Fye n'était pas n'importe qui, le ninja en avait bien conscience.

Alors, pourquoi cette réaction en regardant les restes de cadavres ?

Pourquoi cette peur sur son visage devant les barreaux des cellules ?

Pourquoi...pourquoi cette voix tremblante, quand il se mit à parler :

- Ca va Kuro chan...J'ai juste été surpris...On y va ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Dans sa poche, Mokona sommeillait. Les précédents voyages interdimensionels s'étant faits dans l'urgence, il était épuisé.

Fye fit quelque pas en direction d'une porte, face à eux.

Il tenta de l'ouvrir, plusieurs fois. Mais le bois, bien qu'usé, résistait.

Derrière lui, le guerrier ne faisait aucun signe pour l'aider. Comme s'il avait attendu une réaction bien particulière de la part de son compagnon pour réagir.

Réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- On ne peut pas sortir, balbutia le blond.

Un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage.

- On ne peut pas sortir, répéta-t-il. On est enfermés...

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements incoercibles.

Il était livide.

Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

- Eh, ça va, tenta-t-il de le rassurer maladroitement. On va trouver un moyen.

- Non...non...murmura le blond. Je veux sortir, vite...

Sa voix était presque éteinte, comme ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte délavée.

Ses mains glacées s'agrippèrent à la cape de son compagnon, sa tête se posa contre son torse.

- Je ne supporte pas...commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je ne supporte pas les endroits clos...je veux pas être enfermé...

Kurogane ne dit rien, mais attira le mage dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Sans un mot. Mais il devina que des images du passé assaillaient le magicien. Des images d'une enfance traumatisante, d'une expérience choquante qu'il aurait vécue...

Au bout d'un certain moment, les tremblements de Fye cessèrent.

Sa crise lui était enfin passée.

Il releva un visage embarrassé vers l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

- Pardon, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis un peu claustrophobe je crois...

Un petit rire nerveux l'agita, et il tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son compagnon.

Mais celui-ci le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Arrête tes mensonges un peu... »

Le magicien écarquilla les yeux. Et puis, comme vaincu, il les referma. Parce que face à Kurogane, ça n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de dissimuler ses peurs.

Et parce que ses bras étaient bien la seule prison dans laquelle il accepterait jamais de pénétrer...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Merci pour votre lecture !

A+

Lyra


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello ^^ ! Voici un tout petit texte KuroxFye...vraiment tout petit ^^"  
_

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 17ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__ : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction__) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "détail"_

* * *

Beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas les mêmes, sans ces détails qui les caractérisent si bien.

Ces si petits détails, semblant insignifiants, mais qui pourtant font que ces choses sont uniques à nos yeux.

C'était le cas pour leur relation.

A quelques détails près, elle aurait pu être toute autre. Fade. Sans aucun saveur.

Mais il y avait ces petites piques qu'ils s'envoyaient. Ces petits sous-entendus dans leurs phrases. Et leurs éternelles courses-poursuites qui animaient si souvent leurs voyages à travers les dimensions.

Fye comme Kurogane accordaient une importance toute particulière à ces petits détails qui ponctuaient leurs vies d'originalité, de chaleur et de joie.

_Le vrai sourire qu'il laissait parfois se peindre sur son visage._

Ses sourcils froncés pour masquer son enthousiasme.

_L'éclat de ses grands yeux bleu, les étoiles qui les illuminaient._

Sa voix chaude qui le rassurait dans les moments durs.

_Son attitude de gamin qui égayait ses journées._

C'était une infinie de détails. Sans importance aux yeux des autres, ils avaient pourtant leur place dans leurs cœurs.

Une multitude de toutes petites choses qui avait réussi à faire de leurs vies quelque chose d'unique...

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est court ^^"_

_Ah, et je voulais remercier toutes mes lectrices, et plus particulièrement celles qui me laissent des reviews ! Je pense que j'oublie parfois de vous répondre (je suis une nouille -_-) mais ça me touche beaucoup ! Merciii =D Et à la prochaine ^^  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce début de mois de décembre :) Bientôt Noël, yahou ! Qui a commandé des yaoi au petit papa Noël ? :D Moi ? Nooon jamaiiis *prend un air offusqué*

Thème : Stylo.

Bonne lectures les miss, éclatez vous :D ! **(WARNING : YAOI !)**

* * *

**Une vie au stylo plume**

Il régnait dans le café une ambiance joyeuse, vivante. Au milieu du brouhaha permanent s'élevaient quelques ragots croustillants, accompagnés de rumeurs épicées...

Accoudée au comptoir, la jolie blonde aux yeux de biche draguait ostensiblement un pauvre lycéen sans défenses, au fond de la salle un couple se bécotait sans aucune pudeur...

C'était cette atmosphère qu'il était venu chercher ici. Même s'il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer dans ce tourbillon de la vie quotidienne, cela lui plaisait tellement de voir ces vies humaines présentées devant lui, comme livrées sur un plateau d'argent.  
C'est ici qu'il avait écrit la majorité de ses livres, tous imprégnés de ce climat singulier qui régissait ce lieu public.

Ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur les feuilles d'arbre voletant, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Fye laissait distraitement glisser la plume de son stylo sur sa feuille d'un blanc immaculé.

Les mots se formèrent lentement, faits de lettres arrondies aux courbes harmonieuses qui dansaient sur le papier. Comme animées d'une vie propre.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre sociable. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, et une simple discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps était pour lui une véritable épreuve. Il préférait se cacher derrière ses cahiers remplis d'histoires, agrippé à son stylo plume comme le naufragé à sa bouée. Il se sentait en sécurité, créant de toute pièce les intrigues, les questions, les réponses... En façonnant à sa guise des fins heureuses, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce monde tellement cruel dans lequel il vivait.

C'est à cela que se résumait sa vie : à celle de personnages fictifs qui n'existaient qu'en lui, avant de glisser sur des lignes et de prendre vie comme par magie.

Il aimait penser qu'il pouvait donner la vie, lui aussi. Qu'il n'était pas totalement inutile, que quelqu'un, quelque part, avait besoin de lui pour continuer à exister.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés voletant autour de son visage aux traits réguliers. Il plaqua ses mains pâles pour se voiler les yeux, fatigués de tant d'agitation. Depuis quelques temps, l'inspiration le fuyait, et seules des larmes d'encre s'écrasaient sur ses feuilles laiteuses, reflétant sa détresse intérieure et sa tristesse infinie...

« Tiens, ton chocolat chaud.

La voix chaude et rauque le fit sursauter, le sortant brutalement de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé.

Il releva la tête, son regard transparent glissant sur son vis-à-vis.

Un regard droit flamboyant, des cheveux d'ébène coiffés en pics et une peau brunie par le soleil...

- Kuro chan, dit-il dans un murmure, accompagné d'un pauvre sourire.

Le brun s'assit en face de lui avec un soupir agacé. Il planta ses yeux écarlates dans les siens, et demanda d'une voix profonde :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Clair, concis et direct. Juste Kurogane. Ses sourcils éternellement froncés reflétant un sérieux et une droiture d'esprit sans failles, il savait toujours exactement où frapper pour faire s'écrouler les murailles que Fye avait érigées autour de lui...

Le blond coula un regard triste vers son cahier, où des mots s'entrelaçaient d'une bien curieuse façon dans des flaques d'encre illisibles.

- C'est comme si je n'existais plus, s'entendit-il chuchoter. Comme si sans mes personnages, je n'avais plus aucune vie...Vivant mais déjà mort...

Ses yeux bleus, voilés par la fatigue et le chagrin, rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Sourire.

Soupir.

- Une vie écrite au stylo, ça ne vaut rien, assena le brun d'une voix égale. Pourquoi tu ne lâcherais pas ta plume un peu ?

Le blond frissonna. Ça, non. Ça lui faisait bien trop peur.

Vraiment trop peur pour qu'il ne se décide d'affronter une vie haute en couleurs en solitaire.

A moins que...

- Je te demande de laisser ton stylo plume derrière toi et de vivre à mes côtés. Tu me suis ? »

Comme dans un rêve, le blond s'entendit répondre par l'affirmative, sa tête se balançant mécaniquement d'avant en arrière.

Soupir.

Sourire.

Et quand les lèvres de Kurogane se posèrent sur les siennes dans une caresse pleine de promesses, Fye songea que cette vie là, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Il la vivrait à fond, sans craindre qu'un jour quelqu'un passe un coup d'effaceur dessus pour détruire ses rêves...

La porte claqua. Le vent secoua ses mèches blondes tandis que l'énergie d'une vie nouvelle déferlait sur lui.

Sur la table d'un café gisait, abandonné, un stylo plume déversant des larmes d'encre sur du papier vierge.

Mais quelle importance, après tout ?

Ils étaient ensemble.

Vivants.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ?**

Merci de votre lecture :) J'attire par ailleurs votre attention sur mon dernier OS : **A l'ombre de mon cœur**, pauvre en reviews... Je m'inquiète du manque de réaction de mes lectrices habituelles O_O !

Vous aurais-je donc déçues ? T_T

See you !

A+

Lyra


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

****Texte écrit en une heure, mais pas pendant la nuit ^^ fatigue oblige, j'ai fini la nuit ce matin xD !  
En voilà un autre, dans un registre bien différent... Pardon, mais vous aller m'aimer :D !

YAOI POWA !

Thème : Sapin :)

* * *

**L'arbre d'une rencontre**

Un arbre, une rencontre.

C'est à cela que se résumait notre relation, à ses débuts.

Rien de bien compliqué.

Des pas dans la neige, le craquement de fines aiguilles de sapin.

Un sursaut.

Des yeux bleus bordés de larmes, un nez caché dans une épaisse écharpe de laine, et des mains pâles qui essayent de se réchauffer dans les manches trop longues d'un pull blanc.

Tu t'en souviens, dis ? Il neigeait à peine ce jour là, et au milieu de cette forêt de sapins, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois.

Comme deux promeneurs égarés, perdus sur ce long chemin tortueux qu'est la vie.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je t'ai dit, ni ce qui m'a amené à prendre dans les miennes tes mains si froides.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous, le jour suivant, puis celui d'après, toujours au pied de cet arbre qui nous abritait des flocons de neige.

Tu aimais te hisser dans ses branches avant mon arrivée. Pour essayer de me surprendre ? Ou bien de me faire croire que tu ne viendrais plus ?

Tu es cruel tu sais, combien de fois mon coeur s'est-il serré à cette idée ?

Ce sapin, c'était notre coin secret. On s'asseyait sur une pierre, côté à côte.

Deux petits oisillons tombés du nid qui tentent de se réchauffer.

On parlait. De tout, de rien. De toi, de moi.

Surtout de toi. Je voulais tout savoir... Je n'en savais jamais assez.

Mais tu étais secret, frivole. Tes paroles s'échappaient de ta bouche comme ces petites étoiles de neige qui parsemaient tes cheveux blonds.

Je ne pouvais obtenir ce que je voulais vraiment...

J'ai connu l'amour, au pied de cet arbre. Le premier, le vrai...l'unique...

Des aiguilles de sapins plein les cheveux, deux corps entrelacés collés à un tronc.

Et des baisers qui s'échangent, perdus dans cette douce atmosphère printanière. Tu avais ri, c'était la saison des amours pour nous aussi... comme ces petits animaux que tu affectionnais tant...

Tu t'en souviens, dis ?  
De ce lieu si particulier, de ce sanctuaire précieux.

Eloigné de tout, dans cette petite clairière.

Notre sapin, tellement plus beau que les autres à nos yeux...

Et de notre histoire enchanteresse qui avait commencé par une froide matinée d'hiver...

Je pense à toi, à chaque fois que je passe au pied de notre arbre.

Je me demande où tu es aujourd'hui.

Je me demande si tu as mal, toujours.

Si tu pleures sous la douleur de ses coups comme autrefois.

Peut être que tu es libéré de son emprise malsaine maintenant.

Mais le sapin me paraît vide sans toi à son pied.

Sans ses aiguilles dans tes cheveux.

Sans ton corps souple sur ses branches.

Et tu me manques, Fye.

Terriblement.

* * *

*se planque derrière son canapé*

Merciii pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos avis ;)

Et merci de me laisser des reviews, même quand mes textes ne sont pas terribles xD c'est une source d'émotion intarissable... Je vous naime ! :D

Kisu ! :)

A+

Lyra


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde :D**

Je suis donc de retour (pour vous jouer...) avec un nouveau texte écrit au cours de la Nuit du Fof ! Le principe reste le même : 1h00 pour un thème ;) (j'écrirai les autres avant mercredi ^^)

Thème : courbe

Disclaimer : j'emprunte son poème à Paul Eluard, et je bénis mes cours de littérature de m'avoir soufflé cette idée...

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**_La Courbe de tes yeux_**

J'aime ce moment où les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Où tes mains serrent les miennes avec douceur. Où je sens ton regard ancré aux miens, où je peux dévorer à loisir tes yeux rouge sang.

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,  
Un rond de danse et de douceur, _

Est-ce que tu ressens ce frémissement intense qui m'anime ?

Lorsqu'on se retrouve tous les deux, seuls à seuls, sans les enfants et Mokona.

Peux-tu sentir la joie, le bonheur qui m'étreint ?  
Lorsque la courbe de tes yeux glisse lentement sur mon visage ?

_Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,  
Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu  
C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés.

Si je n'avais pas pu voir le monde à travers ton regard de feu.

Si j'avais éternellement gardé une vision négative de ce endroit dans lequel nous vivons.

_Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,  
Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,_

Tu rends mon univers bien plus beau. Tu es celui qui éclaire mes pensées, colore mes rêves et me fait frissonner.

Emmène moi avec toi, envolons nous loin d'ici.

Loin de la tristesse et la déception dont nous accable cette vie. _  
_

_Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,  
Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,  
Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,_

Tu chasses tous mes ennuis comme on chasse un insecte.

Comme on chasse la pluie, tu ouvres un parapluie pour me protéger de mes propres larmes.

Et tes bras autour de mon corps qui me rassurent...

_Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores  
Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,_

J'aime ce moment où nos yeux ne se quittent plus.

Où tu me caresses du regard, avec tendresse, avec passion...

Et je m'effondre, je deviens dépendant de cette courbe délicate qui m'embrase de tant d'amour.

Je frissonne, je suffoque, quand je sens ces rubis ardents posés sur moi.

_Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence  
Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs  
Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Et que vous me laisserez une petite review, please T_T je reçois plus aucun avis, ça m'angoisse xD

Merci d'avoir lu :p !


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde :D !**

Aloooors, je suis de retour avec le thème "**pointe**", pour une autre **Nuit de l'écriture** ;D  
Merci pour vos reviews, ajouts aux favoris et/ou alertes, et autres choses agréables *o* pardon si j'oublie de vous répondre, je suis un goldfish xD !

**Disclamer** (bon sang mais comment ça s'écrit ? T_T ) : Kuro et Fye aux **CLAMP**, expression "marée de sel à tes pupilles" à **Saez**, poème à **Baudelaire** ! (d'ailleurs Saez a repris un extrait de ce poème, qu'il chante merveilleusement bien :D ! jetez un coup d'oeil à l'occasion ^^)

* * *

**_Pour un rêve sans fin..._**

_« Est-ce que tu as...mal ? »_

_Ces mots résonnent lentement dans mon esprit. _

_Ils effleurent ma sensibilité, font frissonner la tendresse que j'ai pour toi._

_Je crois que je tremble, là, tout contre ton corps pourtant brûlant. Mes mains s'agrippent à ton pull, celui que je t'avais offert, tu t'en souviens ?_

_Je sens un liquide chaud glisser entre mes doigts, tâcher la neige sans un bruit._

_Un petit cercle, deux petits cercles...auréoles morbides qui s'étalent sur cette surface immaculée, la salissant avec gourmandise de leur impureté. _

_Je crois que je souris, maintenant. Singulière réaction..._

_Toi, tu fronces les sourcils. C'est amusant comme rien ne change, malgré cette situation si différente de d'habitude... _

_Je me serre un peu plus contre toi, en quête d'une chaleur qui m'est désormais inaccessible._

_J'ai si froid, le sens-tu ? _

_Toi qui me tiens dans tes bras, qui recueilles chaque perle salée roulant sur mes joues diaphanes du bout de tes lèvres. _

_J'imagine nettement les marées de sel qui montent à tes pupilles, et le désespoir qui te ronge comme un poison. Il part de ton coeur, pour se diffuser dans tout ton corps, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de ton être..._

_Il y a nos regrets aussi, tous ces non-dits qui subsistent entre nous._

_Quand je pense qu'il aura fallu en arriver là pour que je comprenne. _

_Pour que tu comprennes. _

_Tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes ces situations aux allures hasardeuses mais pourtant si bien calculées dans leur ambiguïté... _

_J'aimerais crier, pour que tu saches vraiment ce que je ressens, toutes ces choses enfouies au fond de mon coeur et qui ne demandent qu'à éclater à la surface de mes lèvres. _

_Mais ces paroles restent bloquées, et tout espoir disparaît comme une bulle de savon chassée par une bise glaciale..._

_Ma vie s'enfuit. _

_Je le sais. Tu le sais._

_Nous le savons, et pourtant tu trouves encore la force de me demander comment je vais, de me dire que je vais m'en sortir, que rien n'est encore perdu._

_Comme tu mens bien, si tu savais... _

_Tes mots... ils m'enveloppent d'une suave quiétude, oreiller de douceur dans lequel mon esprit s'enfonce furtivement..._

_Je la sens, ta main qui se pose sur ma poitrine. Qui cherche à cacher la plaie béante que la morsure glacée du fer a creusée._

_Quelle importance, maintenant ? Tu la devines, cette pointe qui dépasse de ma cage thoracique, pas vrai ? Tu la sais, froide et cruelle qui me tue à petit feu._

_Et tu n'ignores pas non plus qu'il n'y a rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Comme j'aimerais te parler, quand une écume rosée vient poindre à la commissure de mes lèvres._

_Comme j'aimerais te serrer contre moi encore. Plus fort, toujours plus fort. _

_Comme j'aimerais que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé._

_Que la pointe de cette lance n'ait jamais traversé mon corps._

_Que tu n'aies jamais eu à souffrir autant à cause de moi..._

_« Toi, mon âme et mon coeur, mon tout et ma moitié »_

_Quelle légèreté dans notre malheur, que ces quelques vers soufflés à la faveur de la nuit..._

_La mort peut bien venir, tes mots me guident, je n'ai plus peur._

_La pointe de cette lance maudite peut bien me transpercer encore mille fois, ta voix me porte._

_« Tourne vers moi tes yeux pleins d'azur et d'étoiles ! »_

_Je suis là. Mon regard rivé au tien. _

_Et les secondes qui s'égrènent d'une si rapide lenteur..._

_« Pour un de ces regards charmants, baume divin »_

_Si seulement je pouvais encore te taquiner, te faire hurler de rage, d'un seul sourire... Si seulement je pouvais..._

_« Des plaisirs plus obscurs je lèverai les voiles »_

_Mes pensées glissent lentement à terre, tout comme mes mains blanchâtres. Je sais à ton regard angoissé que tout est fini.  
Pourtant, je n'ai plus peur. Tes paroles me rassurent, m'endorment sereinement._

_ « Et je t'endormirai dans un rêve sans fin ! »_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture :)

Pour l'italique c'est juste parce que c'est beaucoup plus classe :p

(Psssst ! Mention spéciale à** Sana** et **Raito**, qui m'ont supportée pendant cette Nuit :'D !)

Tchoooou_ ! :D *se barre en courant pour éviter les tomates pourries*  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Et hop ! :)  
**

Un tout petit texte sur le thème "chant" ^^

* * *

_**Chante avec la nuit...**_

_Tes mots virevoltent doucement entre nous. _

_Ils s'échappent de tes lèvres comme des flocons de neige. _

_Caressent ma joue, un brin taquins, avant de s'évaporer dans le silence de la nuit._

_Et je me devine fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ta mélodie._

_Ta voix est si douce, mon amour, lorsque tu chantes pour moi. _

_Elle me met du baume au coeur, ce coeur que tu as toi-même tant de fois brisé. _

_Ce jeu cruel qu'est notre histoire, tu le contes si bien de ta voix cristalline._

_Il y a dans ton chant tous nos non-dits, nos tristesses et ces chagrins enfouis. _

_Mais il y a également la joie, les sourires que tu m'offres et la chaleur de tes bras. _

_Tu es mon illusionniste, un charmeur de serpent qui m'entraîne à sa suite. _

_Ta voix me guide vers les tréfonds de mon âme, elle fait que je n'ai plus de doutes à propos de notre destin._

_Je le sais maintenant. Plus tard, il y aura toi, moi..._

_Et toujours ton chant, qui glisse de tes lèvres comme un nectar divin. _

_Laisse moi goûter, une unique fois, à ce met sucré._

_Porter ma bouche à la tienne, baiser exquis d'un serment étrange.  
_

_Sois ma vie, ma damnation. _

_Que ce chant soit la promesse d'un avenir plus doux..._

* * *

Rédigé ce matin, rapidement :) J'ai préféré faire court, la sobriété est parfois préférable aux fanfictions-fleuves ;) (enfin, c'est le cas chez moi xD !)

A pluche mes papuches :D ! Merci de m'avoir lue ;)_  
_


End file.
